Awkward
by PatriachOnAVespa
Summary: Spoilers for the Yotsuba arc. LxfemLight. L clearly hadn't thought through the semantics of placing a straight man and woman together in handcuffs and making them live together. Rating for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my little fic, I had fun writing it. I've always wondered how the relationship between Light and L would be different if Light was female, so I had to test the dynamics for myself ;) This is the result, I hope you enjoy it.**

**This story takes place during the Yotsuba arc when Light and L are chained to one another. **

**Please be warned: THIS STORY CONTAINS A LEMON! Please don't read if sexual content offends you.**

**I apologize if the paragraphs seem bunched or stretched. No matter how much I try, FF's doc uploader ALWAYS messes up my paragraphs! It's really annoying and I would appreciate any assistance regarding it.**

**Light is female in this fic, imagine Light shorter and with longer hair and more feminine features. Oh and for the sake of continuity, Misa in my story is a guy going by the name of Misai. Just imagine Misa taller, more masculine and with short blonde hair…but with the same personality!**

**Otherwise all characters remain the same! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_As long we're handcuffed together, you and I share the same fate."_ – L to Light, episode 20

Light emerged from the shower, clean and refreshed, a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body, her damp hair long and tussled. She was tired. It had been a long and draining day with L and at headquarters. L was waiting outside their on-suite bathroom for her to finish her shower; his back faced her and his hands stuffed in his pockets. The rattling of their chain signaled she was behind him and finished. L turned as she arrived behind him. "Oh, you're done I see" he murmured awkwardly, turning to half face her. "Um yeah" Light said, hitching her towel up higher uncomfortably.

She was not used to sharing a room with a man…on a short chain no less. "Thanks for waiting." "Not at all." L murmured, his gaze not quite meeting hers. There was an awkward pause. "Um…I can't change until you turn around, Ryuzaki." Light cleared her throat. "Oh right…of course, I understand" he mumbled again and turned around. Light could have sworn she had seen a faint blush tint his cheeks.

They had been living like this for nearly two weeks now, and it had been strange from day one. They ate together, worked together, slept together (Light flushed at that thought), showered in close proximity and changed in front of each other. L clearly hadn't thought through the semantics of placing a straight man and woman together in handcuffs and making them _live_ together.

Misai had not been happy of course. ("How could you do this to my girlfriend?" he had yelled sulkily at a very bored-looking L "Is this your plan to get to watch her shower and change? I knew it! You're a pervert!") He had been very suspicious of the young detective's motives for chaining them together, and it had not helped that she and L had already been spending so much time together working on the Kira case before then.

The chain rattled loudly again as Light retracted her pajamas from her drawer on her side of the bed. She scowled in annoyance. Misai was the poster boy for everything she loathed about modern society. A glossy air-brushed male model and part-time actor who had gotten everything he wanted through his curly blonde hair and honey eyes that made girls melt. He was spoiled, pampered and used to getting things his way. And for some reason he had it in his head that they were dating…though for the life of her, she couldn't remember the circumstances under which they had met. It was all…a blur really. All she remembered was that he had shown up at her house one evening and they talked…about something. She couldn't remember what. In fact, there were a lot of things she couldn't recall these days. She often felt like there was something extremely important that she was forgetting, but for the life of her she could not remember what it was.

_Damn Ryuzaki…_she thought…_if only he got over himself and accepted that his stupid deduction is wrong and I'm not Kira then neither of us would have to endure this nonsense!_

"Light-chan?" L's uncertain voice snapped her out of her reverie "Are you…dressed?" He made no move to look over his shoulder at her, but kept his gaze forward as he spoke. "Oh, right sorry" Light fumbled, dropping her towel "I'll be done in a second." She quickly slipped on black panties, followed by a blue sleeping t-shirt and white shorts. At the very least, she didn't have to worry about changing in front of a live video and audio feed. L had decided that since he was monitoring her 24/7, having a camera feed of their room was an unnecessary waste. (Misai had of course protested at this as well). She at least had _some_ facade of privacy. "Done." She announced, picking up her towel.

The detective turned back to face her, an unusual look of melancholy on his face. He looked at her and she at him. Neither of them spoke. This was the first time they had been alone with each other since they had woken up this morning. The atmosphere was thick with tension. "Well…" L said eventually "…There is some work I need to do on my laptop, Light-chan." "Ok" Light said uncertainly "I'm just gonna…lie down for a bit." L nodded mutely and turned his back to her, slouching off to his seat by his laptop. Light sighed audibly and crawled onto her side of the bed in their room and lay down staring up at the ceiling.

Was either of them going to broach the subject? Or was it all just better left unsaid?

She hoped for the former, because truthfully she actually got along with Ryuzaki, and she couldn't stand this uneasy vibration between them. He was one of the few people who she could genuinely stand to be around. Today had been a very awkward day, following the events that had taken place that morning. Living with L had been strange but not unbearable. On the contrary she actually found him to be very easy to live with.

His company was rather enjoyable too. They were alike in certain ways. Both were dangerously clever, but at the same time dangerously self-assured. Neither of them liked being wrong and they could butt heads when they disagreed about something, but they also worked brilliantly together, a dynamic duo of clever minds and sharp wits. Light enjoyed the late night talks the two of them would often have, discussing the latest information they had uncovered about Kira. Their conversations would never get personal though, for fear of… potential ramifications.

They did share a bed after all. And although the two of them would scoff at the childish accusations of Misai and the suggestive and often crass jokes of Matsuda, the sexual tension between the two of them was undeniable. It had built up slowly, ever since that day they had played tennis with each other, when they both got a proper chance to witness each other physically and mentally in action. She flushed as she remembered how L had missed her one particular volley and had simply stood there, regarding her with his thumb in his mouth and pink cheeks. She had grimaced in mortification when she realised that her tank top had slipped somewhat, revealing her cleavage. Blushing too, she had taken a moment to adjust her top and L, perfect gentleman that he was, had looked away out of respect. That had impressed her. She was used to most men ogling disgustingly at her chest. But L never did.

Even when they went for coffee afterwards he did not break eye contact with her once as they spoke. There was a magnetic tug between their gazes as he had explained to her that her deduction regarding the Kira photos had been less than perfect. She had been annoyed of course that he had tricked her, but impressed at the same time. He had gazed at her in awe when she had told him her suggestion for identifying a suspect as Kira. There had been unmistakable flattery in his voice when he told her she would make a fine detective, and even a subtle hint of flirting. Or maybe she had imagined that last part. But he never wasted an opportunity to sing praise to her excellent deductive skills, and, since it was coming from the world's greatest detective, it had filled her with pride knowing it was genuine.

There was definitely chemistry between them. It was a latent attraction that manifested itself in subtle glances, shared opinions, heated disagreements and the occasional accidental brush of hands and fingers. She felt it and she knew he did too. She secretly hypothesized that was the reason why he never came to sleep. He would rather stay up all night than risk being in the same bed as her. Or maybe he just genuinely had no desire to sleep and she was just being presumptuous?

Living every minute of every day with L had piqued her curiosity about the mysterious detective. She wanted to learn more about him. She wanted to know the man behind the infamous letter 'L'. But what could she ask him that wouldn't arouse his suspicions regarding her motives? She didn't want him to suspect her of being Kira any more than he already did… "Hey Ryuzaki?" she asked casually from the bed, her legs stretched out comfortably. "Yes?" L answered politely, not looking back at her, typing away at his laptop. "Can I ask you something?" "You just did, Light-chan." Light rolled her eyes. He was so technical about everything. "I want to ask you something else." "Please feel free." He replied quietly, continuing to type. "Did you mean it? When you said that I'm the first friend you ever had?"

L stopped typing on the keyboard. He swiveled his chair around to face her. He regarded her with his thumb perched on his lip. "Yes…I did mean it, Light-chan" he said quietly "Why? Does it…bother you?" "Oh no not at all" Light flashed him a pretty smile and he curled his toes in response. "I was just wondering. You know you're my first real friend too." "I am?" L said in wonder, nibbling his thumb. Light nodded, happy that they were talking relatively normally now. "So I guess that makes the two of us best friends then" she stated as though it were fact "and since we're best friends…don't you think the two of us should get to know each other better?"

L blinked. "I suppose that would be correct protocol" he mumbled "what would you like to know about me Light-chan? Naturally, it can't pertain to anything regarding my true identity." "Well what I was really wondering is…" Light tapped her chin in thought "Have you ever actually had a girlfriend before?"

The room was silent.

L blinked his eyes, rather comically, Light stifled a laugh. "Your question is redundant Light-chan, seeing as I just told you that you're my first ever proper friend." "No, no" Light waved her hand impatiently "I mean like a _partner. _Someone who you want to spend all your time with. Someone who you find attractive. Someone who you want to have…" she broke off blushing slightly. "No" L remarked lightly "I've never had a partner before. I've never had the time to indulge in such things. My detective work keeps me very busy. Nevertheless… there are certain qualities that do attract me to a woman" he continued, staring at her intently with his dark eyes. "Oh?" Light asked, feigning casualty "and what would those be?" "Well, let's see" L gripped the material of his jeans and looked up at the ceiling "I suppose what attracts me to a woman is, first and foremost, her intellect."

Light smiled at his words, she could sit for hours just listening to the smooth baritone of his voice. "Let's see, what else…I consider strength an admirable quality. I greatly admire strong and independent women. Strength, intelligence, wit and of course…a nice body" L mumbled the last part very quickly, shoving his thumb in his mouth and looking down. Light laughed. "Yes…all those qualities would make up my ideal woman" he mused "If she were to exist I imagine she would be someone like…someone like…" "Someone like…?" Light pressed for him to continue, butterflies forming in her tummy.

_Someone like…me?_

"Wedy" L finished promptly.

Light nearly fell off the bed. "WEDY?" She yelled in indignation, jumping to her feet. L had a thing for _Wedy_? "Yes" L answered thoughtfully, tapping his chin "Wedy is smart, intelligent, sophisticated and funny. She would make an ideal partner." "I see" Light folded her arms, trying desperately to look as though she was not bothered and failing dismally.

Light had never held any particularly hostile feelings about Wedy. Criminal tendencies aside, she had actually thought Wedy was pretty cool. But now it had just occurred to her with crystal clarity that Wedy was really just a brainless blonde bimbo who wore way too much make up and dressed extremely inappropriately in tiny pencil skirts and stripper stilettos. She couldn't believe L was attracted to _that_. She was not impressed. What did Wedy have that she didn't? Was she not smart enough? Not pretty enough? Maybe it was their age difference? Or maybe the chemistry between them had been entirely imagined on her part... Maybe Ryuzaki genuinely had no interest in her…

"It wouldn't work out though." "Oh?" she answered vaguely, still lost in her own musings "And why is that?" "Because I prefer brunettes Light-chan" L replied, nibbling at his thumb and staring at her. Light flushed, looking up at him in astonishment. There it was again, that spark of chemistry between them. Was that another one of his subtle passes of flirtation? "You… do?" "Yes" the young detective nodded. Light considered posing him a question that had secretly interested her since the day she had found out he was L.

_Are you a virgin Ryuzaki?_

But she decided against it, thinking that it would just make the atmosphere between them even more awkward than it already was. No, it was best to leave the conversation there. She fell silent and L, sensing their idle chat was now over, turned back to face his laptop and continued typing, taking occasional bites of his giant chocolate chip cookie. They fell into a comfortable silence. Light bent her legs and lay back, crossing her right leg over her left knee, wiggling one foot boredly. She wished the detective she was sharing a room with had more regular sleeping hours. No doubt he was going to be up late, typing away loudly.

She looked over at said detective only to find him staring at her uncertainly, over his shoulder, gnawing on his thumb, like he wanted to say something. "What?" she asked, sitting up and raising an eyebrow. L looked down. "Nothing" he murmured, turning back to his laptop, his posture slumped. Quirking her eyebrow again, the brunette lay back down against her pillow, feeling the atmosphere become tense again. Light was no virgin. She had had boyfriends in the past. She didn't think Ryuzaki was either. He was far less innocent than he led everybody to believe. This morning had been a _sure _example of that. But why was she pondering these things anyway? It wasn't like it mattered! Her main priority was catching Kira, not speculating on the sex lives of her coworkers…

…Or maybe he _was_ still a virgin?

Sneaking another glance at L, Light flushed when she saw he was staring at her again, only this time he had swiveled his chair one hundred and eighty degrees to face her. He looked so…depressed. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes held a deep sadness in them. "What?" Light asked, getting somewhat annoyed now "Seriously Ryuzaki…you keep looking over this way. What's wrong?" she swung her legs off the bed and got up to stand, her large brown eyes flashing in irritation. The chain connecting them clinked cheerfully at her sudden movements.

To her surprise, L didn't answer but retracted his legs from their crouched position on his seat and slowly slouched over to where she was standing and tapping one foot impatiently. The faint light from their bedside lamp cast a low glow over the two of them. Light folded her arms in defiance, looking up at him. "Seriously Ryuzaki, spit it out. You've been acting weird towards me all day, and I'm damn well sick of it. If you have something to say then _spit it out_."

L was staring at her with a very odd look on his face. His expression was…pained, almost contorted. Light's eyes scanned the emotion behind his. She started when she pinpointed the emotion swirling in his large onyx eyes: guilt. "I…owe you an apology for earlier today, Light-chan." "What in the world are you talking about?" Light's breath hitched as she felt L's fingertips brush the side of her cheek, where his foot had kicked her earlier on that morning when they had fought in Misai's apartment.

She shivered as his fingers flattened against her cheek, cupping it. "I'm sorry" he whispered finally, his gaze fixated on her cradled cheek where a pale bruise had formed from the force of his blow. Light's eyes widened. He was apologizing for kicking her earlier? He felt bad about it? That's what he was upset about? "It's alright" she whispered back "it doesn't hurt anymore." "I never should have hit you" L continued, his gaze falling "Earlier today I didn't…Light, I wasn't thinking clearly." "It's alright Ryuzaki" she whispered, her heartbeat steadily quickening "Neither of us was thinking clearly. I hit you first anyway; I was pretty much asking for it." She smiled thinly.

L shook his head, sadness radiating from his downcast eyes. "A man should never hit a woman…no matter the circumstances." "That doesn't mean a woman should get to hit anyone either" she smiled at him "I'm sorry too, Ryuzaki. We both got carried away this morning. We should both take the blame."

Before he could respond to that, L blinked in surprise as he felt Light's soft, warm body press against his as she wrapped her arms around his back, hugging him gently. A flush coloured his face as he awkwardly patted the young woman's back,waiting for her to pull away. L caught the sweet scent of Light's strawberry shampoo as she pulled away from him. L graced her with one of those strange, small smiles of his and Light beamed radiantly at the sight. Suddenly, things felt right between the two of them again.

They stood in silence, staring at each other, far closer to one another now. Up close, Light could appreciate their difference in height. Her crown only came up to his chin, had he always been so much bigger than her…? L's hand traveled up from Light's cheek to her long brown hair, he tucked it behind her ear. "Light-chan… looks very beautiful in the low light" L whispered lowly, stating it as though it were fact, staring down at her. Light looked up at L. Here he was. Here she was. And the only thing standing between her and what she wanted was a couple centimeters of open space.

She kissed him.

To her surprise, L did not start or try to pull away; he simply…accepted her lips. It was a soft kiss at first, but it soon deepened as Light opened her mouth to him. Their tongues entwined. Their lips were pressed fully together, almost as though they were swallowing each other's mouths. They kissed softly but noisily, their lips smacking and their tongues sucking. It was a kiss that reminded them of their age. It was a kiss overflowing with indulgence, and they eventually broke apart, breathing heavily.

L was just regaining the breath he had lost when Light pulled him into another breathless kiss. He had no complaints though. L was no poster boy when it came to restraint, as evidenced by the immeasurable number of sweets he consumed. In any case, kissing Light Yagami was like drinking from an oasis in a desert, or coming up for air after being underwater for far too long. It was pure bliss, having her mouth on his. He had never done anything so pleasurable, it even rivaled candy.

For what seemed like hours they stood entwined in each other, kissing more and more heatedly with each second. L had wound his arms securely around Light's waist, holding her flush against him. Light, who was more bold, had slipped her hands under L's white shirt, determined to feel the muscles of his bare torso, which she had glimpsed earlier that morning when they fought and all of a sudden Light felt her legs giving way and she quickly pulled them back against their coffee table, covered with notes and folders. Light fell back on it, ignoring the jabs and prods of books against her back, tugging the handsome detective down on top of her. L broke away opened his eyes in surprise at suddenly being pressed against their table, and on top of her. Light stared up at him, wantonly, her hair fanned out all around her.

Seemingly knocked out of his lustful high, L's face turned blood red as he seemed to come to his senses. "Light-chan, we shouldn't do this. I-I don't want to take advantage of you." He whispered, still lying over her. She stared at him earnestly. "You won't be, Ryuzaki" she whispered back, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. "I…don't have any means of contraception" he murmured, breathlessly. "It's alright, I'm on the pill." She kissed him again, desperately, moaning in protest when he pulled away again. "Not here" he murmured to her, pushing himself back and gnawing on his index finger "Not like this."

"Wha-?" Light was cut off as she was suddenly swept into his arms, bridal style, and he easily picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. He gently laid her down and Light felt a swelling of emotion inside her at being treated like such a lady. Ryuzaki really was a true gentleman. He stared at her for a moment, his thumb resting on his lip, as his eyes swept over every curve of her body, up to her flushed face and moist lips. Then he leaned down, gently climbing on top of her. Light gasped as she felt his lips assault her slender neck, pressing kisses along it. "Ryuzaki" she moaned in delight.

L brought his face back up, inches away from hers. Light melted under the intensity of his dark gaze. Their lips touched again and fireworks exploded high in the heavens.

* * *

_Light was extremely vocal in bed, he found. She made no hesitation about displaying her pleasure vocally, moaning breathlessly as he thrust into her. "Oh God, oh god, oh god…" she had cried, clinging to him as he moved on top of her furiously, burying his head in her neck and struggling to maintain his own auditory expressions. He had never done it with a woman the way he did it with Light. Then again, he had never met a girl quite like Light before. She was intriguing, smart, capable and extremely beautiful. The pent up lust that had been building between the two of them had been released and was overflowing dangerously. The headboard of the bed they shared was banging against the wall in their frenzied movements and L silently applauded his decision to disconnect audio to his room. _

"_Light" he had heard himself gasp in between his own pants of exertion "If you keep screaming like that…you'll wake up the entire building." But looking down at her he saw she was too far gone to hear him, too lost in the pleasure they were sharing. He took in her face, the way she closed her eyes and bit her lip while gripping his forearms. L closed his eyes and groaned. How long had they been doing this? He didn't know, he had lost all conception of time. All he could concentrate on was the amazing sensations they were sharing. All he could see was her, her brown hair splayed over the pillow, moving beneath him in sync, her beautiful features tensing at her impending orgasm._

_And then it happened._

_Light gasped, and then moaned loudly, gripping his back and thrusting roughly up into him. _"_Ryuzaki…" she cried his name in agony as he pounded into her, and he had never heard anything so erotic. L buried his face in her hair, gritting his teeth as he felt himself come for the woman beneath him. "Light" he gasped in her ear, grunting as he rode out his orgasm, his hips thrusting powerfully before slowing to a gentle rock. He lay on her, cushioning some of his weight by resting on his forearms, pressing his face against his neck and panting desperately as he struggled to control his heart rate. Their lips collided and they kissed deeply, and Light groaned into their kiss as she felt L move slowly, still buried deeply inside her._

_This orgasm had been a long time in the making, ever since they had first seen each other. He pulled out of her slowly, and they both gasped at the movement. Light pushed him off her and flipped their positions so she lay on top of him. _

_It would be the night that would be his unraveling. For he knew from then that he never wanted to have sex again, if it was not with this woman. Light seemed to have passed out already on top of him. L closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time actually slept._

* * *

Hours later, L lay under the rumpled blankets of the bed he shared with Light, still shirtless. A well-sated Light lay curled up next to him, deeply asleep, her head resting on his pale chest. L had wrapped his left arm loosely around her delicate waist, holding her to him, and his right hand typed away at the black laptop he had perched on his abdomen. Pausing for a moment, the young detective stopped typing and looked down at the girl nestled in his side. He was unaccustomed to sharing a bed with someone else, much less a woman. However…it was not an unwelcome experience. She slept with the exhaustion of a well-satisfied woman, her brown hair fanned over his left shoulder. Her light blue t-shirt rose and fell with each slow breath. Sometime in the night they had both awoken, cold, and clumsily pulled on clothes in the dark.

Allowing himself a moment to indulge, L ran his fingers lightly up her side and over her back where they traced invisible patterns, as he recalled all of the previous night's actions. In hindsight, he supposed he should have seen this coming. It was only natural, after all. Looking down at the sleeping woman who was seven years younger than him, it occurred to the detective that perhaps he had taken advantage of the situation, and of her? He frowned. After all, she was still his prime suspect in the Kira investigation. He had broken the golden rule: Never get into bed with the accused. But as L continued to watch her sleep so peacefully, an unbidden thought came wafting through his analytical mind.

_Could it be possible that she is not Kira?_

"No" L told himself silently "All the evidence points to her and Misai being the first and second Kira. Even though they may have been controlled at the time, my deduction is not wrong." Light mumbled something in her sleep and kicked the duvet down on her side, revealing slender toned legs and tiny black panties that clung to her hips. L eyed this absently as he continued to think, tapping his chin with the index finger of his free hand.

_There is no doubt that she is Kira. The evidence will show itself in due time. But…a part of me wishes that she wasn't..._

Sighing, L pulled the cover back up gently, covering Light's exposed legs from the morning chill. He checked his watch, it was nearly 7am. They would have to get up soon. Exiting the report he was typing up, L pressed a control key on his laptop and immediately a 'W' appeared on the screen. "Good morning Ryuzaki" the old man's pleasant voice resonated through the speakers "what can I do for you?" "Good morning" L replied "I am in need of some breakfast Watari, please bring some up to the room that Light-ch…Light Yagami and I are currently sharing." He finished. "Of course" the voice replied. "And please bring some breakfast for Light as well, Watari." "As you wish."

Ten minutes later the door unlocked and his guardian came strolling in, pushing a trolley filled with delicious breakfast treats. "Thank you very much Watari" L said with his eyes on his laptop as the old man parked the trolley right at their bedside. "You're welcome" he replied, eyeing the still sleeping girl resting against his bare chest "I brought Miss Yagami coffee, eggs, croissants, fruit yoghurt and toast. And for yourself coffee, a cinnamon bun, custard and jam scones." "Thank you very much." L said and with great skill, managed to lean his arm which was under Light and grab a scone and bring it to his mouth for a bite, all without taking his eyes off the screen. Watari bowed. "I shall be taking my leave then."

The old man turned and walked towards the door, but hovered at the end. L paid no notice continuing to type away and take careful bites of his scone. "Ryuzaki." it came out hesitantly. "Yes Watari?" the young man answered still typing. "I know you're a grown man. You are free to make your own choices, and I am glad that you seem to be more interested in…pursuing relationships with others. But don't forget…that young lady is still under suspicion."

The typing on L's laptop ceased. There was silence in the room. L's eyes remained on the screen in front of him. "I know" he said eventually. "And if she is convicted as Kira, she will be put to death. No exceptions will be made." "I know, Watari."

The old man nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Be wary of women, Ryuzaki. They can cause one to become emotional, irrational. They can cloud one's judgment." L squirmed uncomfortably. For the first time in his life he actually felt his true age. He never imagined he would be having this sort of conversation with his guardian. "Yes I understand" he said quietly. "I know you're the world's greatest detective, but I am still your charge and…I still see you as my son, so it is my duty to advise you on matters which I think you need advice." He paused "…I just don't want to see you get hurt." He said softly. L looked up at that, genuine emotion reflecting in his dark eyes. "I see" he said quietly, looking down "Thank you. I am grateful." After his guardian left, L lay back down against the pillow, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

_Be wary of women. They can cloud one's judgment_.

L frowned, gazing softly at the woman lying in his arms. Watari was right. His judgment did get clouded last night. This had not been a good idea. It would not be wise for them to do something like this again. After all, she was the suspect, and he was the investigator. They were coworkers.

_I don't want you to get hurt._

It was not prudent. It was not logical. But why then…L sighed…why then did she fit so perfectly against him? Why did she have to be his equal in intellect and reasoning? L mulled over these unfamiliar emotions he was experiencing. Regardless of his feelings, the detective knew that this case had to be solved. This was his investigation and he planned to see it through to the end until Kira had been caught. The facts, no matter how unpleasant, had to be revealed. Justice had to prevail no matter what. He could not allow his personal feelings to obstruct the path of justice.

All of a sudden Light woke up, her chocolate brown eyes staring up at L.

L searched her eyes, looking for some sign of regret or distress at waking up in his arms. But he found none. Instead she smiled beautifully, stretching and yawning. "Good morning" she murmured sleepily. "Good morning Light-chan" L murmured back, nibbling on his thumb "I had Watari bring us up some breakfast earlier. It…would be a good idea to start getting up and getting ready. We need to be down at headquarters at 8am."

Light yawned again, nodding. She slipped out of their bed (_their _bed?) and began pouring herself a cup of coffee, the chain connecting them rattling with her movements. L tried and failed to resist the urge to run his gaze over her form, up her elegant and shapely legs, over the small black panties that clung to her shapely derriere and up across her back and her tangled, long brown hair. She really was beautiful. L chewed his thumb as the realization struck him.

_It's too late. I've already fallen for her._

"Here" the detective blinked and looked up. Light was smiling and holding two steaming cups of coffee "I made one for you Ryuzaki." Mutely, the detective sat up and took it from her slightly surprised when she crawled back into bed with him, resting her head against his shoulder. "What were you thinking of just now?" she asked him, taking a sip of her coffee. "…I was just thinking that Light-chan looks very beautiful when she sleeps." L answered, holding his coffee pensively. Light looked at him in surprise and blushed a pretty shade of scarlet. L had to smile at that.

His smile was short lived though, as that pensive look returned to his features. He blew on his coffee, taking a sip. "Light-chan-" "I know" she said, not looking at him "I know what you're going to say. I understand" she smiled, looking at her mug. "We can't…do this again. But maybe…maybe, when Kira has been captured" she looked at him earnestly "after he's been captured and my name's been cleared, we could…get coffee again together?"

L studied her features.

_But_ _you **are** Kira, Light…even though every inch of me wishes that you weren't…_

"I…would like that Light-chan. You…" he paused looking down "are truly unique."

_You are the perfect woman._

And as Light rested her head against L's bare shoulder, he heard the bells chiming in the distance, the detective felt his chest clench painfully at the injustice of it all. For the first time in his life he felt regret over his choice in taking a case. It was a shame that he had met her under these circumstances. It was a shame he was going to be the one to sentence her to her death.

Drinking his coffee, L felt a strange twinge of possessiveness course through his body, that he didn't even know himself capable of. She was his. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer against him. L didn't know how this case would end, how things would turn out, but there were two things of which he knew with certainty: One, he had fallen for her completely. And two, he would destroy anybody who tried to take her from him.

His resolve to catch the real Kira strengthened ten-fold. But a small, sick part of him told him that _she_ was the real Kira. And this whole Yotsuba situation was simply a clever diversion to distract him. And there would come a time in the future when he would have to choose between her life and his.

But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he was content to pretend to himself that his deduction about her had been wrong and that the current Kira they were chasing now was the real one. For a little bit longer he could pretend that he had friends and that he and Light Yagami were partners, working together to pursue justice. For a little bit longer he could pretend that the woman he had fallen for actually felt something for him too, and that he would one day get a chance to make love to her again, all through the night. For even though he knew the entire scenario was nothing more than an illusion…the happiness he derived from it was real. For now, she was his.

"Ryuzaki…what's wrong?" L looked up at concerned brown eyes. Light blinked in confusion at the sight of L, staring blankly into his coffee, biting his thumbnail. "Nothing is wrong, Light-chan" he replied softly, looking back at her. "You know" Light said lightly, picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite "as much as I hate Kira and can never forgive him for what he's done…I'm glad Kira appeared. If he didn't…I never would have met you" she said smiling, deeply unaware of the tragic irony her words held. L smiled almost painfully at that, the weight of her words sinking deeply into his chest. "Yes… I suppose you're right." he murmured gently, sipping his sweet coffee, ignoring the unfamiliar ache hurting inside him.

She was his. And he would protect her for as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N**: **Well there you have it; I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope I didn't make L too off in character in this story. It is admittedly very difficult to write L in any particularly emotional situation without making him seem OOC. He's very rational and analytical but there are instances in the series where we get glimpses of his more emotional side. **

**I actually think Light was a pretty decent guy during the short period when he relinquished ownership of the Death Note and lost his memories, he and L seemed to genuinely get along during that time. It's a pity that he got them back and regressed into the crazy psychopathic ass that we all know him to be :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Update!

Hi guys, this is just to let you know that I am uploading a sequel to this today, so if you're interested then please check my sequel to this which is called "Stuck on the Puzzle."

Thanks, love Patriach!


End file.
